fategrandorderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Амакуса Широ
, Амакуса Широ Токисада (天草四郎時貞), Широ Котоминэ (シロウ・コトミネ) |traits= Гуманоид, Мужчина, Слуга, Уязвима к Энума Элиш |gender = m |alignment = Законопослушное・Доброе }} Активные навыки Первый Навыки= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= - Божественное Правосудие (Ложное) C++= }} Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A+= Наносит им урон. |overchargeeffect = Снижает их шанс критической атаки на 1 ход. |leveleffect= Урон + |l1= 300% |l2= 400% |l3= 450% |l4= 475% |l5= 500% |chargeeffect= Шанс Крита - |c1= 30% |c2= 40% |c3= 50% |c4= 60% |c5= 70% }} |-| Ранг EX= Наносит им урон. |overchargeeffect = Снижает их шанс критической атаки на 3 хода. |leveleffect= Урон + |l1= 400% |l2= 500% |l3= 550% |l4= 575% |l5= 600% |chargeeffect= Шанс Крита - |c1= 30% |c2= 40% |c3= 50% |c4= 60% |c5= 70% }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Доступность был доступен для призыва во время: Факты *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Gawain. *He is the first Servant to have two Extra attack animations. **Ending a Brave Chain with a card that leaves Amakusa in close range will give the animation that does 4 hits, and ending it with a card that leaves him in long range will give the animation that does 6 hits. The long-range Extra attack generates more stars and NP gauge than the close range one. **Both Extra Animation hit counts were fixed to 7 hits on 24 February 2016 Update. *His Stage 1 Saint Graph depicts him holding a Black Key whereas his in-game sprite holds the Miike Tenta Mitsuyo instead. Изображения Saint Graphs= ashirou1.png|Стадия 1 ashirou2.png|Стадия 2 ashirou3.png|Стадия 3 ashirou4.png|Стадия 4 Ashirouaf.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= Amakusaicon.png|Стадия 1 AmakusaShirouStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 AmakusaShirouStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 AmakusaShirouFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= Shirousprite1.png|Стадия 1 Shirousprite2.png|Стадия 2 Shirousprite3.png|Стадия 3 S093 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S093 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S093 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) Amakusa_weapon.png|Miike Tenta Mitsuyo and Black Key Sprite |-| Эмоции= Amakusa_1.png|Стадия 1 Amakusa_2.png|Стадия 2 Amakusa_3.png|Стадия 3 Amakusa_avenger_sheet.png|( из Истории Сингулярности Симоса) |-| Эссенции= CE0387.png|A Moment of Silence 539.png|Church-Styled Handmade Cookies Detective Edmond.png|Detective Edmond ~Spring Equinox Travelogue~ CE689.png|A Prayer for the Sword, A Wish for Life The_Moment_of_Destruction-temp.png|The Moment of Peace |-| Другое= AmakusaShirouIllust01.jpg|Иллюстрация от Коноэ Отоцугу